Brody (Video Game)
Brody is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. She is a huntress for the Ericson's Boarding School survivors. She was aware of Marlon's deals with nearby raiders and knew about the trading of Sophie and Minerva in exchange for the rest of them being spared, but she kept it a secret to prevent the other students from trying to retaliate. Overview Brody seems to suffer from anxiety due to her having panic attacks. She often overthinks or is worried that a particular situation will get worse. Brody sometimes lives in a fantasy world, as she states that she wants to do several things and what she has done yet, referring that maybe that might help her cope with the horrors in the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Nothing is known about Brody's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a student at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth, and lived around the area all of her life. She also had a close friendship with Violet. Post-Apocalypse During the early days of the outbreak, the teachers at the school left Brody along with the rest of the children to fend for themselves. Brody assumed some sort of leadership role under Marlon, in order to keep the other children safe. Eventually, while on a supply run outside of the safe-zone around the school, Brody and Marlon, alongside the twins Sophie and Minerva, ran into a hostile group known as the Delta. Marlon broke a deal with the raiders and handed over the twins in exchange for their group's protection. Marlon and Brody then told the rest of the group that walkers killed Sophie and Minerva. After that day, Brody and her best friend Violet grew distant from one another. It is unknown if Brody distanced herself from Violet out of guilt over lying about the twins' fates or if Violet blamed her for their supposed deaths. Season 4 "Done Running" Brody returns from hunting with Aasim and Mitch to the school when walkers attack them and the students who came out to protect them. She remarks to Marlon that there were a lot of walkers in the area before taking her haul inside to Omar. She is later seen in the schoolyard talking to Marlon until Clementine and Alvin Jr. approach them to apologize for AJ hitting Marlon. He accepts the apology, Brody calling AJ "sweet" in response before the four of them join the other students for dinner. Brody eats her dinner quickly and leaves to go sleep, bidding the other teenagers a good night. The next morning, Clementine meets with Marlon to learn about the way the students survive, which includes staying within the borders of the safe zone he established and hunting and fishing in certain areas. He asks her to either go with Violet and Brody to keep the peace between them or go with Aasim and Louis If Clementine chooses to go fishing with Violet and Brody: Clementine and AJ walk with Brody and Violet as the latter pair lead them to the fishing stream. Brody said that she wished everybody could go on a road trip together suggesting that Clementine could drive for them. While Violet seemed annoyed, she asked Clementine where she would go if she could. Violet is unimpressed with their ideas on where they could go, causing Brody to be dismayed. After arriving at the fishing traps, Brody volunteers to retrieve the spears from inside their supply shack. Clementine and AJ follow her inside, where Brody reveals that she and Violet had had a strained relationship ever since Tennessee's sisters had died. Clementine learns that Violet and Minerva had been close and that her and Sophie dying during a supply run had crushed her. Brody asks Clementine if she would be willing to talk to Violet on her behalf, as she had been unable to speak with her about Minerva and Sophie for a year. Clementine can agree or not, the former resulting in Brody thanking Clementine for her help. Brody retrieves a few spears to give to Violet and goes to check the traps further downstream. Clementine and Violet go to try to catch fish together, Violet derisively looking at Brody and mocking her road trip fantasies. Violet says that she does not hate Brody, but Clementine can state that Brody thinks otherwise. Clementine can try to help resolve their differences by suggesting that perhaps Violet had blamed Brody for the twins' deaths, but Violet suggests that she no longer felt that it was Brody's fault. (Determinant) She reveals that the twins were not supposed to have been with Brody and Marlon outside of the walls the day that they had died, but that she should have been there in their place. After spending a few minutes catching a few fish, Brody returns to them to report that they hadn't been able to catch enough fish for the night. Hoping that Louis and Aasim had found better luck, the four of them leave the stream with their fish and go into the woods to find them. Violet quietly remarks that she would love to take a trip to the Grand Canyon if she had a working car, pleasing Brody that she was finally opening up to her. Near their hunting site, the four of them discover that some of their traps had been triggered, but there were no animals to be found in them. They discover a walker caught in one of their traps, having been dealt with but not cut down. When Louis and Aasim appear and reveal that they hadn't cleaned those traps, Brody begins to panic at the thought of strangers being nearby and taking all of their food. Without enough to eat for the night, Brody heads back to the school with Aasim and their few bounties to tell Marlon about what they had found. If Clementine chooses to go hunting with Louis and Aasim: After Clementine, AJ, Louis, and Aasim visited the fishing cabin to find it ransacked, with the spears stolen, Violet and Brody arrived after failing to catch any fish as someone set off and ransacked their traps. When Clementine discovered a hand-rolled cigarette made from a bible page, Brody panicked and fled to the school inform Marlon. After Clementine, AJ, Violet, and Louis returned with food to the Boarding School, she questioned them where they found it. The group revealed that they got the food from the train station. Violet tells the others that Clementine had met a man there, Clementine sharing that he had had two different colored eyes to Brody's horror. Brody began to panic again, worrying that the man was still out there and that he could have tracked Clementine back to the school. Marlon attempts to calm her and take her somewhere more private to discuss it, but she angrily shoves him to the ground and declare that anything that happened because of her encounter with that man would be Clementine's fault. At night, she argued with Marlon in the basement, Brody arguing that they had made a mistake long ago. Marlon replies that what had happened was both of their faults and demands that she keep quiet. Their argument was then interrupted by Clementine, Marlon trying to dissuade her from inquiring about what they were discussing and angrily rebuking Brody when she tried to speak. Unfazed, Clementine asks Brody to speak for herself. (Determinant) Brody reveals to Clementine that the story they had told everyone about Minerva and Sophie being killed by walkers had ben a lie. The truth was that Marlon and Brody had allowed a group of raiders- including the man Clementine had seen at the train station- to take the twins with them in exchange for leaving the rest of them alone. Angered, Marlon impulsively strikes Brody in the head with a flashlight to shut her up, but he strikes her too hard and ends up fracturing her skull. Stunned, Brody collapses against the air-conditioning unit and falls unconscious. Marlon profusely apologizes to her and runs to look for a first aid kit, Clementine remaining by her side as she slowly stirs. Brody is unaware of her surroundings when she wakes up, unable to see due to her head wound. Clementine tells her that she is there, and Brody informs Clementine that she is in danger. After some prodding, she tells Clementine that Marlon had said that he would allow the raiders to take Clementine and AJ if they came to the school, another deal in exchange for safety. Shortly thereafter, Brody dies of her wounds, greatly upsetting Marlon. He initially questions what he should do next before realizing that Brody would reanimate. He runs to the exit, locking Clementine inside with Brody without a means to kill her. He apologizes, unwilling to let Clementine tell the others about the truth. In the dark, Clementine loses track of Brody as she goes to retrieve the flashlight in order to look for a way out of the basement. Brody reanimates loudly in the dark, her walker groans growing louder as Clementine locates the flashlight. While the light flickers, Brody attacks Clementine from the dark. Clementine drops a shelf on top of her and crawls under a different one to escape. After managing to unlock the cellar doors out of the basement, Clementine is tackled from behind by Brody, both of them falling down a flight of stairs. The walker climbs on top of Clementine to attempt to bite her, but Clementine reaches the flashlight and uses it to bash Brody's skull until she stopped moving. Marlon then tried to convince the other students that Clementine had murdered Brody in the basement, pointing to the blood on her hands as proof. As the other students begin to believe him, Marlon steals AJ's gun and points it at Clementine, ready to kill her as "punishment" for Brody's death. Clementine reveals to the group what Brody told her about the raiders and says that Marlon killed her because she would not remain quiet about it. After the students begin to take Clementine's side, Marlon hedges and confesses to having killed Brody by accident. They become angry with Marlon and demand to know why he and Brody would have sent Tennessee's sisters to another group, giving Clementine the option to call Marlon a coward. Death ;Killed By *Marlon (Alive, Accidental) An argument erupts between Marlon and Brody after Clementine discovers their conversation. After revealing Marlon's intentions for Clementine and AJ, Marlon, in a fit of anger, hits her over the head with a flashlight, gashing her head. She dies a minute later from brain hemorrhaging. *Clementine (Zombified) After being locked in the basement with the reanimating Brody, Clementine manages to put her down with the same flashlight. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brody has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and animals Relationships Brody was Marlon's second-in-command and respected his leadership. After the disappearance of the twins however, their relationship became strained, as Marlon forced her to keep the truth about them to herself and even threatened to kill her if she doesn't. When Brody feared another attack from the raiders, Marlon called her crazy for her fears, leading her to shove him to the ground. They later had a heated argument in the basement. Brody showed fear when being alone with Marlon, claiming he'd kill her if she revealed the truth about the twins. Sadly, her fears became true when she revealed herself to Clementine, though Marlon showed much shock and remorse about this. Marlon regretted his actions, becoming visibly upset when asked about why he killed her. Clementine In the short time that they knew each other Brody and Clementine grew friendly by bonding over where they would like to drive to. Brody will also ask Clementine if she could help her mend her friendship with Violet and will be grateful to her if she does. (Determinant) After Clementine came back with food from the train station and her run-in with Abel however, it exasperated Brody's paranoia, who chided Clementine for potentially luring Abel to their school. When Clementine came to Brody's defense against Marlon, Brody felt secure enough to reveal to her Marlon's actions with the Delta, though this led to her death due Marlon's hands. Before she dies Brody will warn her about Marlon's plan to exchange her and AJ for safety to the Delta and also expresses remorse for not being able to get to know Clementine better. (Determinant) Brody's death saddened Clementine and made her determinant to expose Marlon's actions to the others. Tennessee Louis Minerva TBA Abel Willy They didn't interact much, but it can be assumed that they had a stable relationship. Willy was saddened about her death and later mourned her alongside the rest of the group. When Violet refused to say a eulogy for Marlon due to him having murdered Brody, he showed confusion and anger, accusing Violet of never having liked Brody anyway and reminded her that she was always mean to her. Aasim Ruby Mitch TBA Omar TBA Rosie TBA Violet The two of them were good friends until the twins disappeared. Afterward Violet distanced herself from Brody, often getting annoyed by her antics and insulting her, which upset Brody. Despite this, however, Violet doesn't hate her and even misses her friendship with her, but is unable to talk to her due to the loss of the twins and Brody reminding her of it with her presence. If Clementine brings Violet to open up to her about her feelings over Brody, Violet and Brody will slowly start to repair their relationship, sharing dreams about a road trip and making jokes about Louis and Aasim. (Determinant) Otherwise, they will remain on bad terms. (Determinant) When Brody suffers under a panic attack, Violet tries to calm her down, no matter how their relationship stands. When Brody gets killed by Marlon, Violet becomes greatly upset over her loss and turns hostile towards Marlon, even trying to make the final judgment over him if Clementine doesn't. She later mourns Brody at the funeral and refuses to say a eulogy for Marlon because he killed Brody. Alvin Jr. Brody and Alvin Jr. did not have a lengthy or developed relationship, but Brody seemed to care about him when they met. Brody was impressed by AJ's spirit and demeanor after he and Clementine approached her before dinner. AJ's table manners briefly distracted Brody before she finished her meal and went to bed. The following morning, Brody went off to the fishing traps. Should Clementine and AJ have gone with her, AJ was drawn by Brody's talk of taking a road trip, but he quietly admits to have grown tired of the car he had lived in for the previous two years. When the school residents all meet after checking the hunting grounds and fish traps, Brody was terrified of the possibility of a stranger stealing their food, unsettling AJ. Once Clementine, AJ, Louis and Violet return from the train station with the food they had recovered, Brody reacted negatively to news of a heterochromatic stranger stumbling upon Clementine and AJ. She is further upset when AJ excitedly informs her that Clementine had thrown him into a herd of walkers. (Determinant) AJ failed to understand why Brody seemed so panicked by this news, but he was soon distracted by dinner. When Brody and Marlon argued over the man that had taken from their traps, Brody was unwilling to go along with Marlon's plan of giving Clementine and AJ to the raiders if they came looking for them. In her dying moments, she warned Clementine of Marlon's plan so that she could protect AJ and herself. AJ was saddened to learn of Brody's death, and when Marlon confessed to having accidentally killed Brody to protect his secret, AJ concludes that he was a monster for his actions and kills Marlon. The following morning, AJ attended the funeral for Brody and Marlon alongside Clementine, unsure as to why the students were engaging in it. He ultimately accepted the reason for the funeral and mourned Brody with the others. Sophie TBA }} Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" Trivia *Brody's early model had blonde hair and green eyes. *Brody is the only Ericson's Boarding School member to appear in just one episode. *Brody is the first member of Ericson's Boarding School to die in Season 4. **She is also the first living character to die in the season, the first named character to die, and the first character to reanimate and be put down in Season 4. **She is also the first boarding school survivor to reanimate after dying. **She is also the only Season 4 character to reanimate regardless of the player's choices. *Brody appears to suffer from anxiety, as evidenced by her panic attacks and inability to remain calm under pressure. **She is the third character in the video game series to exhibit these symptoms, the first being Sarah, and the second being Greg Fairbanks. *Despite dying from brain hemorrhaging, Brody still reanimates. **It could be possible that her brain was merely damaged, and wasn't fully destroyed enough to keep her from turning. *Clementine only needs to hit the zombified Brody with the flashlight three times. For some reason, the walker seems to die without any further damage after the third or fourth hit. References Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Notable Walkers Category:NPC Category:Video Game Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Undeads